


Happy Accidents

by StarrySummers04



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After Joaquin leaves Riverdale and the truth about Jason Blossom's murder comes to light, Kevin is hit with some life changing news and must figure out how to deal with a baby, on his own, whilst there is a murder on the loose, targeting sinners...





	1. Chapter 1

Kevin had no idea how he’d managed to get here. Sitting on the floor in the bathroom, with a pregnancy test in his hand. And it was positive. He’d well and truly fucked up. Kevin had no idea what to do next. It had all started the night of the last drive-in. Meeting Joaquin changed his life at the time and now, it had turned his life upside down. Unfortunately, Kevin wasn’t able to dwell on it, although maybe that was for the best. “Kevin, what are you doing?” Tom asked, knocking on the door.

“Using the bathroom. Is there a problem?” Kevin replied, not wanting his dad to know yet. Kevin had no idea if he was even going to keep this baby, he’d only just found out about it!

“Well, I need to head to the hospital, Fred Andrews has been shot.” Tom explained.

“Oh, my God! I need to come with you. My friends are gonna need all the support they can get.” The teen figured. He stuffed the test into his pocket and dashed out of the bathroom before his dad could see the look on his face. Once in the sanctuary of his room, Kevin stashed the test into his bedside table and put on his shoes. His friends were more important than any of his own worries.

* * *

 

When they got to the hospital, Kevin and his dad immediately split up because Tom needed to put on his Sheriff’s hat and talk to Archie about what he had witnessed, and Kevin made a beeline for Betty and Veronica, they noticed him before he reached them and they both stood up to greet him. “Kev! I’m so glad to see you.” Betty exclaimed as they both pulled Kevin into a hug.

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Kevin stated, he was glad to note that he meant it, too. Lately, things had been strained between Kevin and the girls because they’d been so caught up in solving Jason’s murder and spending time with their boyfriends and it seemed like Kevin didn’t matter anymore. It was only now that the teen understood why he was feeling this way. Pregnancy hormones. When Veronica left to go and see Archie, Kevin sat down with Betty as Jughead was nowhere to be seen. Kevin assumed Betty knew where he was because she didn’t seem bothered or worried about her boyfriend’s absence. “Of course, all any of us can thing about is Mr Andrews. But if we weren’t so focused on his well-being, I’d be asking if you and…”

“We didn’t. Jughead and I didn’t do it. If that’s what you were asking.” Betty cut in.

“But, wait, like noth-” Kevin began.

“He told me he loves me.” Betty beamed.

“Wait, what? Jughead Jones said ‘I love you’? Mr ‘I’m weird, I’m a weirdo’?” Kevin checked.

“And I told him I love him back.”

“Well…” Kevin tried.

“And then things got… complicated.” Betty grimaced.

“Weird?” Kevin asked.

“In a ‘my boyfriend may be joining the Serpent's’ way.” Betty confirmed.

“Betty, no. No way. Did you learn nothing from me and Joaquin?”

“Oh, come on. Joaquin was… nice.” Betty said.

“Yeah, when he wasn’t dumping bodies in Sweetwater River or mopping up buckets of blood.” Kevin deadpanned.

“Anyway, how are you holding up? I know you really liked Joaquin.” Betty switched the subject.

“I’ll cope. But I love him and it hurts that he’s gone.” Kevin explained.

“I had no idea you were in so deep, Kev. Is there anything I can do?” Betty questioned.

“I don’t know. Joaquin told me he loves me before getting on the bus but he left his phone behind so no one could trace him, and if he did get in trouble, he didn’t want anyone to be able to connect me to him. And it hurts, Betty.” Kevin choked. He’d been trying to keep things under wraps, but Kevin hadn’t been able to talk to anyone about Joaquin’s departure until now, and it was all hitting him at once. Betty wrapped her arms around her close friend and allowed him to sob into her chest. “And I’m pregnant.” He whispered. Betty’s eyes widened in surprise but she didn’t say anything. Kevin was clearly struggling enough without her saying anything that could potentially make things worse, instead, she just held him tighter. “It’s not important right now though. The most important thing is being here for Mr Andrews. We can talk about my situation some other time.” Kevin stated, pulling away from Betty’s embrace and sitting up as he wiped his eyes.

* * *

 

When Archie returned from changing his clothes and going to the Sheriff’s station, Tom called his son to ask him to go home. Kevin didn’t particularly want to leave his friends but he felt selfish, sitting in the waiting room when he was thinking about himself and not Mr Andrews, who was fighting for his life. It was with a heavy heart that Kevin headed to the exit and climbed into his dad’s cruiser. “Let’s get you home before I head back to the station.” Tom instructed.

“Why do I need to go home?” Kevin asked.

“Because there is a killer on the loose, again. And I’d rather know you’re safe at home than roaming around the town with your friends at all hours.” Tom explained. In the past, Kevin would’ve been fine with this because Joaquin would’ve snuck over and stayed with him, but Kevin was feeling nervous about being left in the house alone. It seemed like a daft worry, but someone had broken into their house before, what was to stop a murderer from doing so if it was decided that Kevin was to be the next victim?

“Okay, dad.”

Tom didn’t even go into the house with Kevin. The teenager understood that his dad was busy, as the Sheriff, he had a lot to deal with, but Kevin had hardly seen his dad due to him working late and without Joaquin, he was feeling very lonely. And he had no one to turn to. Kevin went up to his room and took the pregnancy test out of the drawer - he felt so lost and just wanted his love to reassure him that everything would be okay. Kevin began to let the tears fall, crying over losing Joaquin, his lack of contact with his friends, his lack of time spent with his dad, and for the baby currently growing in his stomach, the innocent baby that was going to be born into the mess that was currently Riverdale.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a tough night, but Kevin found it easier to get out of bed when he read the text from Betty, telling him that Mr Andrews was okay. He’d woken up whilst Archie was with him the night before and Mary had come over from Chicago to look after the Andrews’ men until Fred was back on his feet. Unfortunately, this good news didn’t make Kevin feel that much better. Then again, Kevin could say he’d been forced out of bed by the strong nausea that overtook him in a morning. One good thing that had come out of his dad constantly working late was the fact that he was usually asleep in a morning and had no idea about Kevin’s ‘illness.’ After his vomiting was over, Kevin got dressed and headed downstairs to grab himself a bowl of cereal, something like porridge, that wouldn’t upset his stomach too much. When he got to the kitchen, however, his nausea returned, and the smell of everything seemed to upset his stomach so Kevin decided it would be best to head to school without having any breakfast.

As soon as Kevin arrived at school, he immediately found himself being flanked by Betty and Veronica. “Hey, Kev.” Veronica greeted.

“How are you, today?” Betty added.

“You told Ronnie.” Kevin stated.

“No, she didn’t. I heard you guys talking whilst Archie was with your dad and I want to help you, I want to be here for you.” Ronnie corrected. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.”

“It’s okay. I’m kinda glad you know without me having to tell you. It’s still tough to even think about it. I really miss him.” Kevin admitted. Veronica wrapped an arm around Kevin and pulled him into a hug.

“That’s understandable, but you have other things to focus on now. Try to keep thinking about other things, it may take your mind off everything.” Betty suggested. Kevin raised an eyebrow. How was that supposed to work? If he focused on the baby then he was still going to be thinking about Joaquin, considering it was the Serpent’s child too. Thankfully, no one was able to say anything else as the bell for class rang. And then some more terrible news was delivered.

* * *

 

“Miss Grundy? What the hell is going on?” Ronnie asked as the group sat down together in the student lounge.

“I have an idea, but you probably won’t agree.” Archie suggested.

“Arch, no one is targeting you.” Betty stated. 

“If they were, surely they would have come after you specifically. Besides, my dad doesn’t believe that the murders are linked. Different locations, different murder weapons. There’s nothing to connect them yet.” Kevin assured.

“Either way, I need to go and talk to the Sheriff.” Archie stated.

“I’ll go with you, I have a meeting with my dad and his lawyer. We need to find out what deal he’s being offered.” Jughead said.

“Well, I’m going to get started on some stuff for Retro Night at Pop’s.” Betty smiled, knowing her boyfriend was going to do everything he could to help save his dad from going to prison for a long time.

“Kevin and I will help.” Ronnie offered.

“Another B and V team up? Are you sure I need to be there? After what happened last time, I doubt you need my help.” Kevin claimed, even though he knew this was a disguise for the girls to talk to him about the baby.

“Of course we need you. Now, let’s go.” Ronnie insisted. The five of them got up from the table and went their separate ways, Archie and Jughead left the school grounds and Betty, Ronnie and Kevin headed towards the room that served as the office for the Blue and Gold.

“Do we have to do this right now?” Kevin asked as soon as the door was shut.

“Do what? We’re here to design posters and work out the details for Retro Night.” Betty commented.

“No, we’re not. Tell us about the baby!” Ronnie corrected.

“What do you want me to say? Honestly, I’m trying not to think about it too much as it just hurts me. Also, I have no idea how to tell my dad. And I just wish Joaquin was here so I could tell him and so that we could do this together but he’s gone to San Junipero and I have no way to contact him. I guess I could go to the Serpents, but without Joaquin, I’m scared that they will just ignore me or throw me out! Besides, I don’t even know if I’m going to keep the baby or give it up for adoption. I’m not having an abortion, I couldn’t do that. It’s not the baby’s fault that Joaquin and I messed up.” Kevin blurted. It was as though everything had hit him at once and he just needed to get it off his chest. Kevin took a deep breath and burst into tears. Betty and Veronica rushed over to him and sat on either side of Kevin, trying to comfort him as best as they could, even though they also had no idea what to do. “Anyway, how about we focus on saving Pop’s and then we can focus on me? I still want to have somewhere to go when I get a ridiculous craving at stupid o’clock in the morning.” Kevin laughed.

“That sounds great.” Betty smiled. Maybe they couldn’t help Kevin that much at the moment, but at least they could be there for him, they could listen when he needed to talk about anything that was bothering him, they could distract him from his life by getting him to focus on other things for now.

The group got to work on creating posters, well, Kevin did whilst Betty and Veronica threw ideas backwards and forwards about how they could make things special. “What if we got the Vixens to help out?” Ronnie suggested.

“That sounds great, they could masquerade as waitresses!” Betty agreed.

“What about getting the Pussycats to perform? I know we could get a big turnout as most of Riverdale loves them.” Kevin suggested without looking up from where he was adding colour to a poster.

“That’s perfect, Kev! I told you we needed your help.” Ronnie smiled. Betty nodded in agreement. Then there was a knock on the door as Veronica’s dad had come to talk to her. Not wanting to argue with her dad in front of her friends, Ronnie left the room and went on a walk around the campus, leaving Betty and Kevin to continue working on Retro Night without her.

“Now that it’s just us, why are you so nervous about telling your dad?”

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t be? He’s going to be concerned about the way it looks, the Sheriff’s kid being pregnant whilst still at school. He’s going to worry about how this will affect my grades, about how it will affect me possibly going to college. He’s definitely going to want to know about the other father and I have no idea how I tell him about Joaquin. Or what I should tell him about Joaquin. He’ll want to meet him and Joaquin is in San Junipero with no way of being contacted.” Kevin rambled. Betty placed a reassuring hand on her close friend’s shoulder.

“I’m sure things will all work out. I can talk to Juggie about Joaquin, see if any of the Serpents have a way to contact him?” Betty offered.

“I don’t know. As I said, I’m not even sure if I’m keeping the baby so, you know.” Kevin shrugged.

“Kev, you are allowed to want the comfort and support from Joaquin.”

“I’ll think about it and let you know. Now, we better do some more work before Ronnie comes back from talking to her dad or she’ll know that we haven’t been doing work and will want to know what we did instead.” Kevin reckoned. He didn’t want to have this conversation all over again, it was painful enough the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin couldn’t believe the turnout. Honestly, he had imagined that people would still be avoiding Pop’s because Fred had been shot there, but all their hard work had paid off. Pop’s was thriving! It felt much better when Pop Tate revealed that the diner would be able to stay open for as long as everyone kept coming. Kevin hoped that people would keep going at least for the duration of his pregnancy. After the event was over, the pregnant teen headed home to get changed and go for a run, at least, that’s what he told his dad. After everything that had gone on in the past couple of days, Kevin was craving the company of someone else and he knew exactly where to go to get what he needed. Fox Forest. The perfect place to hook-up. No strings attached. Unfortunately, not even that could go to plan.

Kevin had headed deep into the forest, he wasn’t sure if he was going to see anyone, he’d never had to delve this far into the wilderness before and with a murderer roaming the streets, it was looking more and more unlikely that Kevin was going to find anyone. It wasn’t much later that he passed a cute looking guy, going in the opposite direction to him. Perfect. The guy took Kevin’s hand and led him away from the path, towards where the trees got thicker, offering them more privacy. Kevin then found himself being pressed up against a tree as a soft mouth covered his own. It didn’t feel right, probably because this guy wasn’t Joaquin, but Kevin couldn’t bring himself to care about that in the moment, he chose to focus on the feeling of the mouth against his own, the tongue that was dancing against his. He allowed the stranger to place his hands on his ass, needing the close contact to try and battle the loneliness. That was when they heard it. 3 gunshots. The other guy immediately ran off in the opposite direction, clearly hoping that he wasn’t going to be the next victim, but as the Sheriff’s son, Kevin felt it was his duty to the people of Riverdale and whoever had been shot that he go and investigate. On the way to where he’d heard the commotion, he rang his dad. “Kevin? I thought you were out for a run. Is everything okay?” Tom asked, feeling the panic rise.

“I’m fine, dad but I’m near Lover’s Lane and I just heard 3 gunshots. I’m getting closer and someone is screaming for help so I imagine we’ll need an ambulance here.” Kevin stated.

“Kev, approach with caution. I’ll radio for an ambulance whilst I’m on my way.” Tom replied, knowing that his son was going to investigate whether he said to stay away or not. It made more sense to just ask him to be careful.

“HELP!” Someone shouted. “Please, help!” Kevin recognised the voice but he couldn’t place it. What was going on? As he entered the clearing, Kevin suddenly found himself with his arms full. Midge Klump. And she was hysterical. There was no point in trying to ask her any questions at this point, so Kevin focused on speaking to her calmly, needing her to be as calm as possible, even though she had gone into shock.

“I’m here, Midge. Help is on the way. That’s it, focus on my voice. It’s Kevin. I’ve already called my dad. An ambulance is on it’s way. You’re going to be okay.” He soothed, despite feeling as though his nerves were frayed, too. If Midge was here, then Moose probably was, too. In no time at all, Midge’s breathing returned to a safe level.

“Kevin?” She asked.

“I’m right here.” He assured.

“It was him. The Black Hood. Archie was right.” She whimpered.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anymore.” Kevin stated, partly because he didn’t want to hear anymore and partly because he could hear the sirens from his dad’s cruiser and the ambulance, mixing together. There was no point in getting Midge to relay the story for him when she would only have to do it again when the Sheriff arrived. The pair wandered over to her car, where Kevin saw Moose. “Midge, could you go and find my dad, guide him up here? I could only give him vague directions.” She happily went to do what she could. Kevin then climbed into the car beside Moose and began to apply pressure to the wounds he had sustained. He would bleed out quickly if Kevin didn’t act quickly enough. At least the paramedics were nearly there. Moose looked very groggy, but he was still awake.

“Kevin?” He asked, groggily. It was very similar to the way Midge had said his name after recovering enough to talk.

“Shh, don’t talk. You need to save your strength.” Kevin whispered. The sirens were getting closer now. Midge must have managed to direct them.

“You came to save me.” Moose breathed.

“You don’t need me to save you. You’re the hero here, not me.” Kevin smiled. He was trying not to cry. Even though things hadn’t exactly gone well between them, Kevin still cared, very much. Moose Mason would always have a place in his heart, much like Joaquin DeSantos. Moose closed his eyes just as Kevin was pulled away from him, he would have put up a fight but he recognised the paramedics and knew that if anyone could save Moose now, it was them.

* * *

 

After questioning Midge about everything, Tom drove Kevin home, allowing his deputies and the other officers comb through the crime scene. “How are you holding up?” Tom asked.

“I’m fine, dad.” Kevin said.

“Are you sure? It’s not easy to see someone when they’re in a state like that.”

“Dad, I found a dead body before. Finding Jason was infinitely worse than that.” Kevin replied, just wanting his dad to stop questioning him.

“Wasn’t that the boy you were with when you found Jason?” Tom recalled.

“Yes.” Kevin breathed. Tom took the hint and decided to lay off with the questions.

“No more jogging in the woods at night until we’ve caught this guy.” Tom instructed. Kevin just rolled his eyes as he looked at his dad in exasperation. Being the Sheriff’s kid was the worst sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin didn’t really want to go to school today but he couldn’t get out of it. And his dad heard him throwing up that morning. At least he could blame it on the events of the previous night. Unfortunately, once people found out that he had been the one to find Moose and Midge, everyone wanted him to recount the events. It wasn’t even lunchtime and he must have been through the story 4 times already. 

“It was full-on Carrie. Midge covered in Moose’s blood, screaming like a banshee. It was insane.” Kevin explained.

“Kev, what were you even doing there?” Archie asked. “You could’ve been shot, too.”

“I was just night jogging, you know, as one does, and suddenly, I hear gunshots.” Kevin replied.

“Can we at least agree there’s a killer on the loose?” Archie stated.

“With terrible aim.” Jughead commented.

“Jughead, he murdered Ms. Grundy.”

“Arch, we don’t know that these three crimes are related.” Betty tried.

“Guys, can we focus on what matters here? Midge and Moose are alive. Archie’s dad survived. The new season of the Matchlerette starts tonight. You’re all coming over to watch.” Veronica listed.

“There’s a shooter terrorising the town. You really want us to watch a gross reality dating show?” Jughead checked.

“What I really want, is for you guys to meet my dad officially. Back in New York, my dad was always in his study, doing very bad things, as it turns out. I’m tired of closed doors. I need to know my dad’s life and he needs to know mine.” Veronica corrected.

“Well, we’ll be there, V. Can’t wait.” Betty agreed.

“Thank you.”

Then Reggie interrupted. “Hey, Andrews, we’re going to the hospital to see Moose. You coming?”

“Yeah, for sure. I’ll see you tonight, Ronnie.” Archie nodded.

“I better go, too. Was supposed to meet my peer mentor at Southside High half an hour ago.” Jughead noted, springing into action.

“Wait, are-? Are you sure you can’t just keep going here?” Betty asked.

“I’ll be fine.” Jughead assured, pressing a quick kiss to Betty’s lips before leaving. Kevin chose this moment to leave the room because it made him feel sad. His other half wasn’t here. He had no idea where Joaquin was by now. Unfortunately, it didn’t take Betty long to catch up to him.

“Okay, it’s just us now. Night jogging?” She asked, looping her arm through his.

“Yeah. I’m trying to get in shape for wrestling.” He lied.

“Kev, we both know you aren’t going to be wrestling this year. That may work when you’re talking to your dad but I know the truth.” Betty reminded.

“Okay, fine, I was cruising Fox Forest. I had to tell my dad I was jogging.” Kevin said.

“He believed you?”

“Yeah. He wants to believe me.” Kevin stated.

“Hey, look, I get it, you’re post-Joaquin, but cruising? Come on, Kev, you know I hate that. Why can’t you just use Grind’em like every other gay guy?” Betty questioned.

“Nobody’s who they say they are online. At least, in real life, what you see is what you get. There’s no surprises.”

“Moose and Midge were shot literally 300 yards from Fox Forest, and the person who did it is still out there.Tell me you won’t go back there, at least not until he’s caught.” Betty pleaded.

“Okay, fine. I will not go back. Scout’s honour.” Kevin smiled, knowing that he was lying to Betty.

* * *

 

Kevin felt terrible that he’d lied to Betty but he couldn’t stop. He needed this sense of comfort that cruising gave him. The feeling of another body pressed up against his own. Sure, he could never get it out of his mind that the other person was Joaquin, but it was enough for now. Betty didn’t seem to understand that he had a limited amount of time, before long, he would start showing and then no one would find him desirable. Betty had Jughead, he was only at another school. If he had gone to another town, another city, maybe Kevin would’ve listened to her. He prefered the idea of going to the woods than going over to Veronica’s and being the lonely guy with the 2 couples.

* * *

 

Sitting in the student lounge the next day, Betty came to find him. “Hey. What happened last night? You said you were coming to Veronica’s.” She greeted.

“Yeah, something came up.” Kevin replied, turning back to the work he was doing. It didn’t matter what she thought, he was doing what was best for him.

“Something in the woods?” She joked.

“Betty, don’t take this the wrong way, but how many years did I listen to you go on and on about Archie, and now Jughead. Did you ask my permission to date them? No. You didn’t need it. And I don’t need yours.”

“Dating is one thing. This is-” Betty tried.

It’s none of your business.” Kevin scoffed. “I’ll, uh, catch you later.”

“Kev. Where are you going?” Betty asked, concerned for her friend. 

“If you must know, I have a doctor’s appointment. Bye.” Kevin replied, needing to get out of there before he snapped at her. And he didn’t want to be late to check up on the baby. Maybe once this appointment was over, he'd have a better idea of what to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long but I've got a job now. I'll potentially be working 40 hours a week as well as trying to do my coursework for my level 3 childcare. I currently have up to chapter 8 already written but have no idea when I'll manage to write more.

It was nerve wracking, to say the least. Sitting in the waiting room with all of the other pregnant men and women in Riverdale who happened to have an appointment that day. He was easily the youngest person there. And there was only one other man, sat with his partner. Everyone seemed to be sat with someone, everyone except him. Once again, Kevin was all alone. And he still hated it. “Keller!” The receptionist called. Kevin looked down at the floor as he walked through the room, all eyes on him. Hopefully, no one would link him with the Sheriff.

“Good afternoon, Mr Keller. How are we today?” The nurse, Emily according to the name tag, asked. Kevin sighed loudly as he sat down. 

“I’ll be okay.” He replied, eventually.

“Okay, so what can we do for you, Mr Keller?” Emily checked.

“Well, I’d been feeling a bit off for a week or so and then the nausea hit. Then the aversions to food joined in making me wonder if I was pregnant so I took a test and it was positive.” Kevin replied.

“So, a routine first check-up. Do you know roughly how far along you are?” Emily questioned. Kevin looked at his lap, blushing.

“I don’t think I could pinpoint an exact date of conception, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Don’t worry about it, that’s perfectly normal. I would like to get a urine sample, just to confirm your pregnancy and then you can hop up on this examination bed and we’ll have a look at the little one.” Emily assured. Kevin didn’t really want to make the trip to the bathroom as it meant passing all of the other people, still sat in the waiting room, but he did what he had to. Returning to the room, Kevin handed the pot over to Emily. She placed a colour changing pregnancy test in the sample and it immediately turned pink. “Congratulations, you are pregnant. Now, if you would like to hop up onto the examination bed, I will log these results on your file and Doctor Matthews will come and check up on your little one. Emily then typed on the computer for a couple of minutes before leaving the room. Far sooner than Kevin was ready, Doctor Matthews entered the room.

“Hello, Mr Keller. Emily has informed me that she has already confirmed your pregnancy so if you’re okay with it, I need you to lift up your shirt so I can use this ultrasound machine.” Doctor Matthews smiled. The main thing Kevin thought was how much he wished Joaquin was here with him, how he wished the first glimpse of the baby was with the other father. It once again reminded him how alone he was. Kevin cautiously lifted up his shirt and Doctor Matthews placed the cold jelly on his stomach, he tried not to wince but saw Doctor Matthews smiled when he inevitably did. “Don’t worry, everyone does that the first time.” She assured. “Right, here is your baby, looking perfectly healthy. Since your baby looks to be about the size of an apple seed, I would hazard a guess that you’re roughly 4 weeks along. Does that sound right?” Kevin just nodded in agreement. He’d met Joaquin in August and it was nearly the start of November, their relationship hadn’t been going on that long by the time they first had sex so theoretically he could be anywhere between 2 to 6 weeks along. 4 weeks would place them at Jughead’s birthday, the night Joaquin offered to accompany him to Homecoming. Most of the time they had used condoms but condoms broke or were forgotten. Doctor Matthews printed off a copy of the ultrasound, even though it didn’t look like anything and handed it to Kevin. “I’d like to see you again when you’re 10 weeks along, about 2 weeks before Christmas. You can either book an appointment with the receptionist on your way out or you can ring up closer to the time.” Kevin just took the offered towel to wipe the jelly off his flat stomach and took the ultrasound, leaving as quickly as he could.

* * *

Since he was already at the hospital, Kevin thought it was only kind to go and see how Moose was doing. He hadn’t seen the football player since the night he’d been shot. But Kevin didn’t really like going to see sick people in hospital. He gently knocked on the door before pushing it open. “Hi.” He greeted, shyly.

“Kevin! I’m so glad you’ve come to visit.” Moose smiled. “It’s good to see you.”

“And you.” Kevin replied, he was looking at all of the cards and presents that Moose had been gifted.

“Midge wanted to thank you for saving my life. You’re like her new hero now.” Moose smiled. Kevin scoffed at that. “Hey, so, what were you doing out there in the woods, anyways?”

“What were you doing out there with Midge? I mean, besides drugs.” Kevin shot back.

“Oh, that was her idea. She likes to get a little crazy sometimes.” Moose replied. Kevin sat down, still holding the stuffed moose toy. “I like Midge, a lot.Sometimes, I’m not sure we’re that great a match. Kevin, are you okay?”

“Just, I haven’t been making great decisions lately. Been lying to my dad, sneaking around and going into the woods. I know it’s dangerous but I also can’t stop myself. It’s like I don’t even care. What is that?” Kevin rambled, needing to get this off his chest. If anyone was going to understand, it was Moose.

“I don’t know, but guys like us? Like you? In a town like Riverdale? We don’t have a lot of options. So, even if something bad could happen, we go for it, ‘cause what if for ten minutes… or maybe even just two minutes… we’re not alone?” Moose answered. Kevin shook his head and laughed.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Moose. Midge, too.” Kevin put the stuffed toy on the bed and stood up.

“Kevin. You don’t have to go. Or you can come back, whenever. If you wanna hang out… or talk.” Moose offered.

Kevin had to leave, he was going to cry if he stayed any longer. He had been so close to telling Moose about the baby, but it had nothing to do with him and he couldn’t do that. The less people that knew, the better.


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin went out for another run that night. He had no intention of cruising, he just needed to get out of the house. He stopped off at Pop’s for a drink. “Thanks, Dolores.”

“Anytime. Have a good run, Kevin.” She smiled.

Kevin set off from Pop’s, having no idea that Cheryl Blossom was watching him.

Of course, just because he didn’t intend to go cruising, doesn’t mean he didn’t end up doing just that. There were quite a few good looking guys out tonight, but they seemed to be avoiding him anyway. Jogging had always been a way for him to clear his head when necessary. Then Kevin heard familiar voices. “Where do you think he is?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know.” Cheryl replied.

“Oh, my God. What are you guys doing here?” Kevin asked when he had torches shone in his face.

“Cheryl called me, said you were going for a jog, headed towards Fox Forest.” Betty replied.

“Fact.” Cheryl agreed.

“You said you weren’t gonna do this.” Betty reminded him.

“For God sakes, Betty, what do you want from me?”

“I want you to have more respect for yourself than this.” She replied.

“Respect for myself?” Kevin checked, he had plenty of respect for himself, thank you.

“Yes.”

“We have been friends for a long time, but you still have no idea-” Kevin started.

“Well, then tell me, Kev, please.” Betty requested.

“You act like we’ve got the same set of options, but we don’t. You live in this pale pink world of milkshakes and first kisses and ‘Am I gonna date Archie or Jughead?’” Kevin began.

“Except for when she’s Dark Betty.” Cheryl added.

“Right, right, right. Except for when you’re exploring your BDSM sexuality, which again, you’re allowed to do, but I’m not, because why? This is what I’ve got, Betty. Me, these woods. So, please don’t come here and tell me it’s disgusting. If you can’t accept what I do, whatever I do, then we’re just- We’re not really friends.” Kevin shouted before heading in the other direction. Away from Betty and Cheryl. When Kevin got home that night, there was a note from his dad:

_ Hey, Kev _

_ Had to go to work. I’ll see you later. _

_ Hope studying went well. _

_ Love, dad. _

It was nothing new. His father was always at work, but it didn’t hurt any less. It sounded stupid, but after having had his first appointment today, Kevin had hoped that he could get home and spend some time with his dad. He just didn't want to be on his own, especially after Betty had confronted him at Fox Forest. Maybe watching a film or playing a game whilst pigging out on pizza, it had sounded like the ideal evening. Now he would have to do that alone.

* * *

 

Betty tried to make amends at school the next day but Kevin needed his space. “So, how did your first check-up go?” Ronnie asked.

“Yeah, they confirmed that I’m pregnant and I’m about 4 or 5 weeks along.” Kevin told her over lunch. It was one of his favourite things about the Blue and Gold offices, they could talk about anything and no one would be any wiser.

“Aw, how are you feeling about that?” 

“Better than I was. It’s a lot to process but I’ll be okay. I think the thing that hurts the most is that Joaquin isn’t here and I wish more than anything that he was.” Kevin replied.

“I know I’m not Joaquin, but I’m always here for you.” Ronnie assured. “No matter what.”

“Thanks Ronnie, but right now, I just need to do things that keep my mind off it for now as it’s going to take over my life soon. Even though it already has, and that’s okay.”

“Do you know what you’re going to do yet?” Ronnie asked. Kevin shook his head. 

“I think I’ll probably keep the baby, but I don’t really know. All I know for certain is that I’m not going to have an abortion. I couldn’t do that to my baby. It’s hardly their fault that Joaquin and I made a mistake. Anyway, can we change the subject?”

“Thank you for confiding in me, Kev. Okay, how did you find the work they set us in English? I understood more than I did last time but…”

* * *

 

Kevin couldn’t help it, he wanted to feel desired so he went out into the woods again and came across someone in a car. Usually, he would get in. It was such a great sensation to have sex with someone in a car, where anyone could find them, but he couldn’t do it. Their baby had been conceived in Joaquin’s car, the night of Jughead’s birthday, down by Sweetwater River. It had been the most amazing night, Joaquin was always so considerate to how Kevin was feeling. It made Kevin wonder how much of their relationship had been a lie, surely not all of it. Besides, the guy gave him the creeps and Kevin worried that this guy might try and kill him, so he carried on. He could hear the guy cursing him for being a tease but Kevin kept going. Heading home since all he could think about now was Joaquin.

Kevin went in through the backdoor, trying to be quiet because his dad would be in bed. Much to his surprise, Tom was sat at the kitchen table when he got in. “It’s late.”

“Hi, Dad.” Kevin greeted.

“Where have you been?”

“Betty had this thing.” Kevin lied.

“Don’t lie to me, boy. Betty was here earlier, looking for you. We had a talk about… what you’ve been doing.” Tom stated. Kevin nodded, not really knowing what to say. Tom rose from his chair at the kitchen table and walked over to stand in front of his son. “With everything that’s going on right now, I need to know you’re safe. You hear me?” Kevin was trying not to cry whilst keeping eye contact with his dad. “You hear me?” Tom checked. Kevin nodded again. “I know that, uh… there are certain things we don’t talk about. Maybe it’s time that we start trying. Okay? Okay, son.” Tom then wrapped his arms around Kevin who melted into the embrace. He clung to his father as he began to cry. “It’s okay.” Tom assured.

“I’m pregnant.” Kevin whispered, crying harder. Despite feeling shocked, Tom held Kevin tighter, there was no point in getting upset, Kevin was clearly struggling enough and needed his Dad. Tom was determined to be there for his son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love suggestions for baby names!

When Kevin had calmed down enough to stop crying and pull away from the tight hug his father currently had him trapped in, he knew they were going to have a conversation that Kevin wasn’t ready for, but it was unavoidable and he needed the support of his dad. Tom had wanted to sit back down at the kitchen table but knew Kevin would probably see that as an interrogation so he led his son through to the living room and they sat side by side on the sofa. “Right, as you can imagine, I have a lot of questions.” Tom began, Kevin nodded. “The most important one right now, is was it consensual?”

“Yeah, dad. It was.” Kevin replied, tears trying to fall again at the memory of Joaquin and how he always asked if Kevin was okay with what he was doing.

“Who is he?”

“Um, I’m not really sure how to answer that.” Kevin grimaced.

“What do you mean, you don’t know how to answer that? It’s a simple question.” Tom claimed.

“Um, he, uh… He’s a Serpent.” Kevin admitted. Tom’s eyebrows rose.

“You’re pregnant with the child of a South Side Serpent?!” Tom exclaimed.

“Please, dad. I feel terrible enough as it is without you reacting like this.” Kevin begged.

“Okay, you don’t have to tell me about him if you’re not ready. Based on your reaction, I take it you’re no longer together.”

“He had to leave town to look after his sick grandmother. He’s been so busy that I haven’t heard back from him. He broke up with me before he left as he didn’t know if or when he’d be back.” Kevin lied. There was no way he could tell his dad the truth about Joaquin without bringing up his involvement in Jason’s murder.

“And that’s upset you?”

“I love him, dad. I wish he was here more than anything but he isn’t and I have to go through this alone.” Kevin cried. Tom wrapped an arm around his son and allowed Kevin to cry into his chest.

“You’re not alone, son, you have me. I know it’s not the same but I’ll go to all of your appointments with you and I’ll help you with the baby when they arrive.” Tom offered.

“Thank you.” Kevin smiled, he needed support from his dad right now. Kevin took the ultrasound out of his pocket and handed it to his dad. “I, uh, went for a check up a few days ago. I’m 4 weeks along, or I guess, I’m probably 5 weeks along now.”

“How do you feel about this?” Tom asked.

“I’m still feeling conflicted. But I’ve made up my mind that I’m keeping the baby. It’s not their fault that we messed up, and the more I think about it, the more I like the idea of having part of him with me forever.” Kevin explained.

“So, why have you been going to the woods?” Tom asked, he’d been dying to ask this question but didn’t feel as though he could lead with it.

“I want to feel desired, dad. Before the baby’s dad, I’d never been in a relationship. I’m the only out kid in Riverdale, at least, on the Northside. No one wants to be with me, and when it becomes obvious that I’m pregnant, things will get worse.” Kevin sobbed. He didn’t expect his dad to understand considering Betty hadn’t, but he had to try.

“Surely that’s their loss.” Tom remarked. Kevin only cried harder. Clearly his father didn’t understand, he’d expected that but it still hurt.

Kevin went to bed that night feeling a lot better. He was mad that Betty had gone behind his back and told his dad about him cruising in the woods but he knew she’d only done it because she cared about him and didn’t want to see him hurt. It still hurt Kevin that Betty didn’t get it, but she never was. Her life was very different and she didn’t have the same worries that he did. At least Betty hadn’t been stupid and reckless enough to get pregnant. At least, not yet, anyway. Besides, Kevin didn’t think she ever would, not out of wedlock and certainly not before she was 25, at least. Thankfully, Ronnie seemed to understand. Kevin was glad to have people who supported him no matter what, even if it was only a limited number of people.

* * *

 

The next day at school, Betty smiled at him from her locker and Kevin felt comfortable enough to return it but as soon as she tried to make her way over to him, Kevin walked away. He had made peace with the fact that she didn’t and couldn’t understand but he still needed some time to cool off. She needed to respect that. It would take some time but with everything that had been going on lately, Kevin had no intention of holding a grudge, but with a baby on the way, he had other priorities right now. Especially when his mother called that night. “Hi mom.” Kevin greeted, although he felt rather wary, his mother was away on a military base in another country right now. They had a strict calling schedule and she wasn’t due to ring for another week, at least. 

“Hello baby. How are you?” Molly asked. Kevin smiled, he really looked forwards to when he got to hear from his mom since it was such a rare occurrence.

“I’m okay, mom. There isn’t much to report this end.” Kevin lied, he had no idea how to tell his mom about his night jogging and the baby, especially since she was so far away. Turns out, Kevin didn’t need to find a way to tell her about Fox Forest.

“So you haven’t been cruising in the woods, looking for guys to hook-up with?” Molly questioned.

“How do you know about that?”

“Are you under the impression that your father and I don’t talk to each other? He needs advice and guidance from me more than he would care to admit.” Molly smiled. “So, Fox Forest, huh?”

“Yeah.” Kevin sighed in defeat. His dad had clearly told his mom everything she needed to know so there was no point in hiding it.

“Why, sweetie?” Molly asked. Sure, she didn’t like that her son had been doing these things, but surely there was a reason for it. It made more sense to listen to him than to get upset.

“Because, it makes me feel wanted.” Kevin sighed. “Everyone in Riverdale is either straight or closeted and I don’t want to be with someone closeted. Surely I deserve someone who wants me, who shows me off, someone who isn’t ashamed…” Kevin trailed off.

“Of course you do, sweetie, but that still doesn’t explain why you’ve been cruising.” Molly encouraged.

“Even if it’s just for a few minutes, I don’t feel so alone.” Kevin confessed.

“But you’re not alone?” Molly tried to say but it came out as more of a question.

“Really, I’m not? Betty is dating Jughead and Archie is dating Veronica and it’s always the 4 of them. Dad is always working and I seem to come home to an empty house every night. Also, I’m pregnant and the father left town for whatever reason and I have no way to contact him and he doesn’t even know!” Kevin exclaimed, tears slowly making their way down his face. Before Molly could say anymore, Kevin ended the call and threw his phone across the room. This was the last thing he wanted to deal with. They’d talk again when she was due to call, maybe he would have sorted out his thoughts by then.


	8. Chapter 8

He had been the first person to find Betty after she received the note from the Black Hood and it scared him more than he cared to admit. He understood why Polly had run away. He was a ‘sinner’ too by the Black Hood’s definition. Unwed and pregnant. And gay. But he needed the comfort of his friends right now, not to push them further away.

“Betty. Okay. Telling my dad about me cruising the woods, not cool. He even told my mom about it. Also, I’ve re-upped my online membership to RedStateMeat.com, so there will be no cruising for the foreseeable future.” Kevin explained, once he was sat down across from her, he realised something was wrong. She was being way too quiet for Betty. “Betty? What is it?”

“I was going through the Blue and Gold’s mail… and I got a letter from the Black Hood killer.” Betty whispered. She didn’t even look at Kevin to hand him the letter. It was as though she was frozen in shock. “He says he’s doing it for me.”

“Betty, your words at the Jubilee inspired me. The town’s sinners must show their contrition. If not, there will be more suffering and bloodshed. Enclosed is a cipher. It details where I will punish the next sinner. It is a test. Only you may solve it, Betty.” Kevin read.

“My speech… inspired him. That stupid speech I wrote.” Betty tried, it was as though she couldn’t understand it.

“So, the Black Hood was at the Jubilee.” Kevin added.

“The entire town was there.” Betty pointed out.

“We have to give this to my dad.” Kevin claimed.

“The cipher, yeah, sure, but not the letter. This- This is just… for me. We can’t tell anyone.”

“It’s evidence.”

“Kevin, if we give this to your dad, he will tell my mom. And she will make damn sure I’m nowhere near this.” Betty argued.

“Good.” Kevin stated, he didn’t want anyone to be in more danger than they already were.

“No. This… is a test. He said so himself. What if… the start of the test is to see what I do with the letter? Do I share it? Or not? Am I-? Am I strong? Or am I weak? Am I worthy?” Betty rambled.

“He is a psychopath, Betty, and you are in high school, not the FBI.” Kevin commented.

“Isn’t it better for people to focus on the cipher rather than the letter?” She asked.

“How would that even happen?” Kevin asked, then he knew what she meant. Betty was going to tell her mother.

“Now, tell me about the baby. I know I missed your first appointment.” Betty smiled, they both needed something else to focus on.

“I told my dad.” Kevin admitted.

“Oh, my God! How did he react? Does he know it’s Joaquin’s? Does he know anything about Joaquin?”

“He was a lot calmer than I expected him to be. His main concern was that things were consensual between us, which they most certainly were. He also wanted to know about my plans. He’s gonna be supportive. I didn’t really tell him anything about Joaquin, I mean, how would I even begin?” Kevin explained.

“That’s great news that he’s going to be supportive. You need to tell him about Joaquin at some point though. Now, first appointment?” Betty demanded. Kevin smiled. This was how things were meant to be.

* * *

 

In no time at all, Kevin and Betty were back to being close friends, it was as though they’d never had a disagreement in the first place and Kevin was glad about that, which is probably why he agreed to join her and Jughead, and one of Jughead’s new friends from Southside High at the trailer that evening to crack the code, before she’d even told him that’s what they were doing. Joining Betty at Jughead’s trailer was quite something, it wasn’t how Kevin had planned to spend the evening but it was better than being on his own at home. Even if he was in the South Side. Kevin came to the South Side quite a lot when he was with Joaquin but never alone, he was always with his boyfriend. When they arrived, Jughead and Toni were already settled, papers everywhere and a couple of boxes of pizza ready for them. “This is perfect.” Kevin told Betty, making a beeline for the food. His cravings were acting up and whilst they weren’t specific yet, he just wanted to eat all the time. Betty greeted Jughead with a kiss before the pair joined the ‘code-breaking’ party. Whilst the other three were focused on trying to crack the cipher, Kevin ate one of the pizzas by himself before even attempting to help. Toni seemed nice enough but she seemed to frown upon Betty and Kevin. Probably because they were Northsiders. “Hey, Jughead, do you have anymore food?” Kevin asked.

“I think there might be some ice cream. Are you okay?” Jughead asked, he didn’t spend much time with Kevin but he’d never seen the preppy teen eat like this. Kevin blushed.

“I’m pregnant and I’m feeling really hungry all the time. I’m sure my cravings will mellow out into something specific, but for now, I just want to keep eating.” Kevin replied, getting up off the floor and wandering through to the kitchen to find food. Jughead looked at Betty with surprise on his face.

“Congratulations.” He said, cautiously. Jughead didn’t really know what to say. Toni felt even more lost and out of her depth.

“Thanks. Right, now that I’ve got some ice cream and you know about the baby, let’s get back to trying to crack this cipher.” Kevin decided.

“But I have questions…” Jughead began. Betty gave him a look and he dropped the subject. Toni kept glancing at Kevin as she also wanted to know more.

“These symbols look so familiar to me. It’s like… I’ve seen them before. It’s driving me crazy I can’t figure out where.” Betty explained.

“Maybe if you loosened your ponytail.” Toni joked. Kevin, Betty and Jughead all looked at her in surprise. “What? That was a joke, guys.”

“Betty’s ponytail is iconic and beyond reproach.” Kevin stated.

“Kev, it’s fine. At this point, I’m willing to try anything.” Betty said, taking her hair out of it’s ponytail. Jughead quickly changed the subject.

“Per Mrs. Paroo’s books, I’ve been looking for common-letter associations, like TH, AN, ING.” Jughead began.

“I’m looking for doubles, double L. Four-letter words like kill.” Toni added.

“That’s morbid.” Kevin commented. He hated the thought of having a child born into Riverdale whilst the town was like this, but he couldn’t leave. He had no job and no money. Besides, he couldn’t raise a child on his own.

“We don’t know if it’s in English. Guys, this could be an anagram.” Jughead theorised.

“If it’s in another language then French would be the most logical considering we’re in Canada.” Kevin offered.

“Like, literally on the top of my brain.” Betty said.

“All right, let’s go back to the basics. What do we know about this guy? Who is he?” Jughead started.

“He’s a white male, in his 40s. Like almost every serial killer ever.” Toni listed.

“No, I mean, like, why...? Why is he killing people? Or, at least, why now?” Jughead asked.

“We know the Hood’s obsessed with cleansing the town of sinners and hypocrites, right? And he seems to be attacking anyone with ties to the Northside.” Betty mused.

“Here we go with the fake news again. You Northsiders and your privilege. All you do is demonise the Southside, so of course you think the Black Hood’s from there.” Toni scoffed. Kevin got up and left the room, the pizza wanted to make a reappearance.

“It’s not demonising, Toni. It’s stating facts. There’s way more drugs and gangs and-” 

“The drugs which are sold primarily to Northside crackheads? And what about the Northside Neo-Nazis, the Red Circle? The Red Psychos, you mean? Hell, Betty, I’m surprised you haven’t just come out and said it yet.” Toni ranted.

“Said what?”

“That you think the Black Hood’s a Serpent. We all know how much you hate us.”

“Okay, Toni, that’s not true.” Jughead cut in.

“I don’t hate the Serpents.” Betty protested. Kevin returned from the bathroom and sat back down, feeling as though he’d just stepped into a warzone.

“Oh, yeah, then why is it your boyfriend lies about the fact that he sits with us at lunch?” Toni asked. Betty looked at Jughead in disbelief.

“I’m gonna go.” Kevin decided.

“Yeah, I’m gonna get out of here, too.” Toni agreed.

“Kev, I thought we were gonna go together? I don’t want you out alone whilst you’re pregnant.” Betty frowned.

“I’ll be fine.” Kevin replied. “Uh, bye guys.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you want me to walk you back to your place? I hate to say this, but Betty is right. You shouldn’t be on your own, for a number of reasons.” Toni offered.

“If you don’t mind, that would be great. And you can tell me what all of these reasons are.” Kevin replied.

“Let me just get some friends, it’s better to be in a group if you’re walking on the Southside at this time. That’s one of the reasons.” Toni smiled, wandering over to another trailer and knocking on the door.

“Topaz! Come to join in game night? We were just about to start another round of Cards Against Humanity!” The guy exclaimed as he opened the door.

“Maybe in a bit, Fangs, we’ve got a job to do first.” Toni replied. “Where’s Sweet Pea?”

“Right here.” Sweet Pea replied, coming into view. “What’s this ‘job’ that needs doing?”

“Walking Kevin back to the Northside.” Toni answered. “It’s not safe for him to be out alone at this time.”

“Kevin Keller?” Fangs asked. Kevin nodded.

“How do you know that?” Kevin asked.

“Joaquin never stops talking about you.” Fangs smiled. “And I can totally see why.”

“You can flirt later, Fangs. Lets get him home safely.” Toni scoffed. Fangs and Sweet Pea grabbed their jackets and the four of them set off towards the Keller house. After they’d been walking for a few minutes, Kevin turned to Fangs.

“What did you mean when you said Joaquin never stops talking about me?” 

“Joaquin and I have been friends for years, and he’s never told me, or anyone else about anyone that he’s met, or has been dating. And then he met you. He got back the night of the drive-in and wouldn’t stop talking about you. I’d never seen him so happy. I was kinda surprised, he’s never told us about anyone before and you’re the Sheriff’s kid. It seemed like a bad idea, but he was so sure about you. Joaquin was so upset when FP found out and forced him to see what you, and by extension, your dad knew about Jason. He cared for you and didn’t want to use you like that.” Fangs explained.

“He didn’t have a choice. When the boss says to do something, you do it.” Sweet Pea added.

“Leaving Riverdale was the hardest decision he ever had to make, because he loves you. It wasn’t the town he had a problem with leaving, it was you.” Fangs concluded. Kevin was crying by this point.

“Are you still in touch with him?” Kevin asked, wiping away his tears.

“Yeah, I think we all are.” Fangs replied, oblivious to Kevin’s inner turmoil.

“Oh.” Kevin whispered.

“I take it you’re thinking about how you haven’t heard from him since he left. He still talks about you and how leaving you without anyway to keep in touch is one of his biggest regrets, but if someone were to target Joaquin, he doesn’t want anyone to hurt you. It could happen, you know. If you want, we could try and pass on messages?” Sweet Pea offered.

“It’s fine.” Kevin sighed.

“How about something a bit happier? Can I ask you something, Kevin?” Toni questioned.

“You want to know about the baby, don’t you?” Kevin guessed. Toni nodded. “What would you like to know?”

“Wait, baby? You’re pregnant?” Fangs asked.

“Tell me everything. I’ve never known anyone who was pregnant before.” Toni beamed.

“Yeah, I’m about 5 or 6 weeks along. I don’t know much more yet, as it’s still quite early days but I should start showing in the next few weeks. And before you ask, yes, it’s Joaquin’s baby.” Kevin reeled off.

“You know we’re here for you, right? It’s one of the Serpent laws. We look after each other’s family.” Sweet Pea offered.

“But I’m not family.” Kevin mumbled.

“Of course you are! Joaquin loves you, he still talks about you. And you’re carrying his baby. You definitely are!” Sweet Pea corrected.

“Besides, you’re so much better than any other Northsider we’ve ever met.” Toni stated, linking her arm through Kevin’s.

“For what it’s worth, I think you’re right about what you were saying to Betty.” Kevin offered, turing to Toni. “Sure, this killer is targeting Northsiders, but the rivalry between the North and Southside is so infamous, it would make sense for a Northsider to go around killing other Northsiders because the Southside are more likely to get the blame.”

“I’m so jealous of Joaquin right now.” Fangs commented. “How is he the one that ended up getting to date the most amazing Northsider?” Kevin blushed.

“Knock it off, Fangs. He’s Joaquin’s.” Sweet Pea commented.

“It’s harmless flirting, I’d never do that to Joaquin.” Fangs defended. Toni rolled her eyes, typical Fangs.

“I would hope you’d never do that to me, either.” Sweet Pea added. Fangs linked his hand with Sweet Pea’s.

“Of course I wouldn’t!”

Their walk wasn’t going to last much longer, they’d entered the Northside about 10 minutes ago and the Keller house was almost in sight. “Thank you for walking me back, I was quite nervous about coming on my own.”

“That’s understandable.” Sweet Pea commented. He hadn’t really said much during the whole journey, but when he did talk, it always seemed to make Kevin feel better. Joaquin had the most amazing friends. It made Kevin feel quite sad about his own friends, sure, he could understand that they all had their own shit to be dealing with, but he often felt as though he was thought about last, the fifth wheel. Kevin came to a stop. 

“Right, this is me.” He said, pointing to the house across the road.

“Give me your phone.” Fangs insisted. Kevin fought the urge to blush, that was exactly what he’d said to Joaquin on the night of the drive-in. He handed his phone over.

“Right, I’ve given you my number and have sent myself a text so I have yours. I’ll give it to Toni and Sweet Pea when we get back to our trailer. If you ever need any of us, text or call and we’ll do what we can to help.” Fangs offered.

“Please, don’t be afraid to reach out.” Toni said, pulling Kevin into a hug. The group went their separate ways, but Kevin was feeling much better about everything now that he’d spoken to the teen Serpents. Maybe he wasn’t so alone after all.


End file.
